


Tea & Teeth

by TaliMark



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Yandere, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliMark/pseuds/TaliMark
Summary: Estella Havisham was never one for love, until of course she was forced to love.
Relationships: Mark Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Estella.. She was beautiful no doubt, but lacked a heart. Instead she thrived off the heart break of others, the pain and misfortune of leading someone on was her fuel to living. Sure, to her it was her daily entertainment, however there's always a danger to such things. Leading men on isn't quite the best hobby, especially when there's men who don't know how to handle themselves.

Mark Cotswolds, a thin brunette, at a first glance he looks shy but anyone that knows him, they know he's quite the hot head. His anxious younger sister first brought Estella over for a study lesson. At first they butted heads, not quite liking eachother. However she still managed to steal his heart, his first love was the famous heart breaker. Estella Havisham.

Of course roses and chocolates could never win her over, despite he did try. 

First, a bouquet of red roses. Nothing too fancy but not too simple. 

"Roses?" Estella ran a finger along a few petals, "How basic. Thank you." 

"A-ah- You're welcome," Mark blushed lightly. Estella flashed a small smile that was then replaced by her usual frown. "You're pretty.." he tried to compliment her as she turned her heel and left. His next attempt was with a necklace, a silver necklace with a singular pearl. Once presented with the gift Estella paused for a moment to look at it. She picked it up out of the box and looked unimpressed.

"Its a fake pearl."

"well- I don't have enough for an actual pearl necklace..."

"I like it."

"Really?" Mark looked excited, his eyes beamed and he smiled.

"I was being sarcastic.. I'll keep it though." She put on the necklace on. Mark's heart fluttered with happiness seeing the necklace on her.

It was inevitable though. 

They were out, the air was cold bringing a pinker tint to both of their faces. Mark held Estella's gloved hand, feeling her faint warmth through the fabric.

"Estella.." he looked at her eyes, a lovely blue and a deep green, he always admired her heterochromia. A small imperfection that always complimented her face.

"Yes?" she smiled softly, which made Mark blush more. 

"Can I kiss you..?" He asked nervously and she paused before nodding. Mark raised his cold hand up to her warm cheek and leaned in, just as he was about to kiss her she pulled away and pushed his hand from her face. He was hurt, she looked fine.

"Cotswolds." Her tone was disapproving, "You're naïve. I have no want to kiss you nor love you."

"But-" He whimpered as Estella glared, "I thought.."

"You thought. And you thought wrong. I could never love someone as vile as you." She took off the necklace and tossed it at him. "I expected you to be smarter, but you're not. I warned you, I can't love yet you stupidly tried." She smiled and laughed softly "Its funny, pathetic, but entertaining." Estella adjusted her hat, "I'll be leaving then." She started to walk off with a content smile, another man's broken heart added to her little collection. "Goodbye Cotswolds~"


	2. Chapter 2

Mark didn't give up. He was quite intent on making Estella his. Her golden hair and colourful eyes clouded his mind. 

He wasn't dumb of course, if trying to win her over with materialistic objects wasn't going to work perhaps he should try a different route.

Rope.  
Handcuffs.  
Chloroform.  
A blindfold.  
And a knife of course. 

Estella had always been one to walk about in public to catch eyes. Heartbreak at first sight, as she described it. Mark memorized her route and every move. He watched from his car as Estella turned the corner, looking at how she shivered slightly but acted as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. He chuckled to himself as he noticed her go into a secluded road, driving slowly behind her, she didn't seem to notice. Mark's eyes sparked with excitement, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he parked his car and quietly got the knife and chloroform. He walked behind her, hiding both items in his coat. Mark didn't hesitate to walk straight up to her.

"Good evening Estella," he gave her an innocent smile, hiding his true intentions although Estella looked at him with a glare. 

"Good evening." She replied, "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk.. you're beautiful."

"Hmph." She turned her eyes back to the sidewalk, ignoring him and speeding up her walking pace. What a perfect opportunity for Mark, he pulled the already doused rag out of his pocket and pressing it against Estella's mouth. Instantly she panicked and tried to pry his hand away. Scratching with her nails and biting hard, he didn't care and took the knife out next. Lucky for her Mark didn't want to hurt Estella's skin with cuts, he put the dull end of the knife on her throat causing Estella to freeze. She stopped trying to struggle, but coughed at the rag being pressed harder against her mouth. 

"We're going to my car. If you try running away I will hurt you." He growled in a hushed voice. Slowly, the two went to Mark's car, Estella slowly loosing consciousness with each step. Mark grabbed the handcuffs and quickly cuffed her with ease, taking advantage of her dazed state. Mark got into the driver's seat and stood there for a moment, laughing to himself, the adrenaline bursting. He ran a hand through his brown locks, "holy shit.. I just- wow!" He looked back at Estella who was taking in slow breaths. "You're mine- finally- I love you-" he put his hands on the steering wheel and sighed happily "I'm going to keep you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Mark couldn't help but giggle as he drove. Thinking about how Estella was finally his, all his. Mark started trying to talk to the now unconscious blonde, "Estella darling, I can't wait to kiss you~ I want to hold your hand and pet your hair~" He glanced at the rear view mirror lovingly, "I love you~"

He kept driving, glancing every few minutes to look back at Estella who occasionally let out a small hiccup of a gas. He chuckled, he found it cute when she did that. She shifted around and glared at him once she gained enough consciousness, "You vile creature." 

"Awe~ Thank you darling~"

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"I know~"

She huffed and tried to sit up but struggled to find a good way to. Estella's eyes started to prick with tears the weight of the situation finally falling onto her. She started to cry quietly but unfortunately Mark heard. 

"Don't cry darling~" He looked at her and glanced at her tear-stricken face. Studying the details of the runny makeup and tears. How her eyes looked even prettier filed with tears, and her blush pinker, tinting her nose and cheeks more. "Ah, you're so pretty~"

She glared again, sniffling and turning away. Mark chuckled and stopped the car, getting out. Estella looked around, hopping he had stopped at a gas station, or somewhere else. He opened the door and picked her up. He started to pet her hair and kissed her forehead while bringing her inside. Estella looked around, of course Mark had to live away out near the edge of town. If she were to scream she'd only be wearing out her vocal chords. "What are you planning to do with me..?"

"Love you darling," He kissed her cheek again "I don't want to hurt you unless I have to~" She cringed and flinched away from his lips. Mark frowned and huffed, annoyed Estella didn't accept his kisses. "You might not see it yet but you will soon~" He brought her inside, his house looked neat and clean. He however took Estella down to his basement, it was furnished much to her surprise. "I have a room for you," he took her down to a smaller room in the basement, opening it up to reveal a nicely decorated room. It didn't take long for Estella to notice the chain on the foot of the bed.

"What's that for..?" She asked as Mark set her down

"Its to keep you here," He picked it up with a smile, "I can't have you running away now can I?" He tied it around her ankle. She glared as Mark gently held her leg.

"Stop touching me-!" She pulled her leg away from his grasp. 

Mark sighed, "I can't expect you to love me right away." He sounded slightly annoyed. Taking the keys to the cuffs out of his pocket and uncuffing Estella, she immediatley rubbed her wrists, finally free of the uncomfortable feeling. Estella wiped her tears as Mark sat next to her, she glared at his stupid lovestruck smile. "You're beautiful~" he pushed some of her hair back. With her hands finally free Estella slapped him. Hard.

"...." Mark's eyes were wide, the bright red handprint on his cheek stinging his face. "Wow." His shocked face slowly smiled, he held one of his hands up to his cheek and felt his cold fingertips against his hot cheek. Estella looked shocked herself, as if she wasn't expecting herself to do that. "Hit me again~" Mark smiled and leaned close to her.

"No!" Estella backed up against the bed and held back the urge to push him away. Mark kept trying to get closer.

"Please~" He picked up her hand and held it against his other cheek. She looked disgusted. "I don't care if you hurt me dear~"

Estella pulled her hand back, "I am not touching you." 

"... fine.." He glared and got up. "I'll leave you alone for now." Mark turned and left the room, Estella sighed with relief. She looked around the room, it was decent to her standards, however she didn't like it. She brought the sheets over herself, not liking that this was going to be her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregory looked at his phone with a small whine, "She's supposed to be here.." He looked at Estella's last text. 

'I'm heading over you idiotic blonde dolt.'

"Perhaps she's late-? No- her house is nearby.." He tried to call Estella's phone, "please pick up.."

No answer.

Gregory was worried, Estella is never late. He adjusted his coat and decided to call someone else. Scrolling through his contacts he paused at Phillip, pressing it and calling.

"Hello Gregory!" Pip's cheery voice rang out, "How are you today?"

"Ehm- Phillip, have you seen Estella?"

"No, I can't say I have today.." Pip trailed off in thought, the last time he'd seen Estella was a few days ago with everyone else. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's late to our coffee date, she's also not answering my calls and texts.." He kept looking around as he talked, hoping to spot Estella hidden amongst a crowd of people. 

"I'll call Pocket and Damien and ask them,"

"I guess I'll call Toffee," He cringed at the idea of Estella and Christophe spending time together. "I really doubt that they're together- you know how she is about dirt.." 

"Ah right- she really doesn't like Christophe.. It's still not a bad idea to call!" 

"Thank you Phillip,"

"It's no problem!" They both hung up and Gregory once again glanced around. He sighed, exhaling a cloud of air. It's getting colder, later, the sun set just 15 minutes ago. Where could she possibly be? Gregory's mind started to wander as he walked to his car, had she tried to break his heart? No, Estella has said she values everyone in the group.. Its not like this was their first coffee date too, so why this day? He called Christophe who responded after a few seconds.

"What?" 

"Is Estella with you?"

"Fuck non," He sounded annoyed thinking about Estella, "She hates my smoking, something about it getting in her damn hair." 

"Yes well- I don't know where she is and you know-"

"Oui oui, you're crushing on he-"

"Tophe! I am just worried for her, our friend could be missing.."

"Eugh. She's probably with one of her many 'boyfriends'." Christophe's tone got more annoyed as Gregory sighed with frustration.

"Thank you Christophe. Great input." He hung up and rested his head on the steering wheel, "Dear god he is frustrating." He ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked around again, still hopeful that Estella was just around her corner with bad service. 

Of course, much to Gregory's dismay, she wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Estella rubbed her eyes as she woke up, feeling eyes on her she looked around the darkened room. 

"Good morning," Mark said from the doorway as Estella jumped slightly in surprise

"You-" She glared at him the best she could, "I hate you."

"I love you too darling," 

"Let me go."

"No~" He flicked the light on, "I brought you breakfast," Mark was holding a tray of waffles and milk. Estella looked at the food, it smelled delicious but the thought o it being laced or poisoned took away her hunger.

"I'm not eating that."

"Why not?" Mark frowned, "You have to eat, I can't let you starve,"

"I'd rather die."

"Estella dear.." He placed the tray to the side and tried to get closer to her. Estella backed up against the headboard.

"Don't come any closer you puddle of fermented dog piss." She insulted though he only got closer and tried to hold her hand. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Her voice cracked and she held herself, curling up the best she could with the chain still around her ankle. Mark pulled back to give her space, he could hear her quiet panicked sobs. "Please leave me alone..."

".. fine," Mark sighed, "I'll be back to get your tray," He left the room.

As soon as he did she looked up and around the room, her vision still slightly blurry from her tears. She wiped them away and sniffled, "Fuck.." Estella looked at the tray of still warm food, she weighed out the options. If it were poisoned she could die and well, that's one way out of the situation.. however if it was laced she didn't want to deal with whatever would happen. She sighed and grabbed the waffle, she didn't want to eat it but if it meant surviving whatever bullshit Mark was going to put her through she had to. 

Estella nibbled on the waffle before taking a bite, it was bland, tasted like any other waffle. She finished it and sighed, laying back down, "hh.. Gregory should be looking for me by now," Her eyes wandered around the room, trying to look for a clock. Unfortunately Mark didn't let her have one, she guessed it was another way to make her slowly lose her mind. It was morning..? At least Mark said it was morning, but she didn't trust him. Unfortunately it was the only thing she could rely on.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark padded around his room with a hum, looking over his books thinking about the next thing to do. His eyes stopped on a picture of his family when he was younger. He knew what to do now, tell his father about his "girlfriend" Estella. He hadn't talked to his father in a few weeks, suppose it's part of being an adult. Mark simply put on his coat and got into his car, he'll simply drop in by surprise. 

Mark quickly made his way over in his car, luckily for him it was nearby. His boots crunched against the gravel and well kempt grass up to a gravestone decorated with tea roses, his mother had recently visited. Mark pondered at the thought of what his mother's gravestone would say. He examined his fathers, "Benjamin Cotswolds. A loving father and amazing pianist.." he muttered. Would hers be copy-pasted onto her own metal plaque? Mark cleared his thoughts, his mother was only 45, he didn't have to worry. His eyes examined what else his mother had left, a poem, some coins, his father's favourite type of candle.

He cleared his throat and crouched down, "Hello papa," He chuckled to himself, thinking about how stupid it is to be talking to his dead father. "I believe this is the second time I've talked to you.." He sighed in thought "the other time being.. what.. 7 years ago? That aside I have news.. I got a girlfriend.. her name is Estella Havisham." He smiled, "She's quite the lady, you should see her some day.. One of her eyes is blue like the sky and the other green like an emerald.. Her hair is like gold and its so soft, and her scent.. she smells like lavender and tea.. Buuuut she doesn't like me yet." Mark paused and crossed his arms, looking around the graveyard.

It was just him and someone else in a hat out of earshot. He guessed not too many people liked visiting while its cold.

"I don't know how you even got mama to like you.. She told me you wrote music to one of her poems.." Mark thought about serenading Estella, but he wasn't that confident in his piano skills. "I think showing her I care should be enough.. If not I can always kill her and keep her body preserved. Like a taxidermied decoration, on the little plaque I'll even put her name 'Estella Odette Havisham-

"Excuse me sir?" His ramblings were cut off by a small voice, Mark jumped and turned around to see it was the other person who was visiting. She had a somewhat shocked expression, "Um. I think you dropped these.." She had his keys in her gloved hand.

Mark couldn't help but glare as he snatched his keys back. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Well- Uh- n-not a lot-" Her tone was rushed and frightened, after all two people alone in a cemetery isn't the ideal situation. 

"How much." Mark stood up, his tone more forceful. And with his added height towering over her she couldn't help but grow even more fearful. Feeling as if at any moment Mark could simply reach out and strangle her.

"Nothing- I-I really have to go-" She quickly turned on her heel and quickly fast-walked to her car. Mark took in the details of the car, surely this girl is a threat, hearing him talk about Estella and how he had her. He'll simply have to get his hands dirty.

"Well. I guess she'll be my first kill hm?" He looked back at the gravestone, "I'll talk to you again soon Papa." 

Mark went back to his car and started to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark followed her, his hand gripping on the wheel, "Fucking bitch." He thought about what to do, he could kidnap her, or simply kill her. Mark decided to kidnap her first, knowing it'd be easier to dispose of her in his own house. The girl stupidly parked at her own house and got out, just as Mark did too. She turned around and quickly started to run to the door, he simply chased her. Just as she was about to open the door Mark grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, his dog bite grip forcing her to drop the keys. "You are go-" 

He was cut off by a punch.

"FUCK OFF!!" She got ready to throw another punch. Mark managed to pin her hand as it was retracting. "L-LET GO!"

"You dumb fucking bitch." He pressed himself against her to make sure she wouldn't be able to kick and punch. 

"Let go you fucking psychopath!!" She spat at his face to which Mark remained unphased.

"Spitting? You know that won't work." He pinned both her wrists with one hand as he reached into his pockets. She simply kept struggling until Mark handcufffed her, stopping any more struggling. "There we go," He cooed, seeing the genuine dread in her eyes. He led her back to his car and into the backseat.

"Are y-you going to hurt m-me?" her whimpers simply made Mark laugh.

"Of course." He replied while getting into the drivers seat, "I'm going to kill you."

"....." She looked down and scooted back farther back.

"What's your name?"

"Salem.."

"I'll remember that for the gravestone." 

Mark took her all the way to his house, occasionally glancing back and seeing her struggle. "Is this what you do? Kidnap girls??" She glared at him through the mirror.

"No, you're going to be the first person I'll kill."

She stayed quiet as Mark took her out of the backseat and into the house. "You disgust me." She muttered insults and cursed.

"Mhmm." He had started to get annoyed, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Not when I've been fucking kidnapped!" She yelled back at him. Mark took the brunette down into the basement and took her to the opposite side, away from "his precious" Estella. He had managed to chain her to an exposed pipe, "What the fuck?! Fuck you!!" Her glare got more intense and started to cloud with tears. 

"Ah, crying already? I expected you to keep yelling and insulting me." He confessed while taking out a knife and testing the sharpness against his own fingers. 

"F-FUCK YOU!" She backed away as Mark crouched down and pushed her lip up to examine her teeth. He started to pry open her jaw but flinched as she bit down on his finger hard. 

"Shit-" He pulled his finger away and noticed blood. He simply chuckled and licked it off, "You have quite the bite." Mark pressed the knife against her jaw and pried it open, leaving Salem to flinch and whimper. "There we go," He cooed and grabbed her tongue piercing and started to pull. She choked out a sob in response as his knife pressed against her tongue and quickly slicing through just as the adrenaline rush kicked in.

Her mouth filled with blood as she started to cough and gag. Mark pushed her down and watched as the red liquid spewed like a disgusting fountain. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her neck, starting to squeeze tightly. He kept his hands there until the struggling stopped and everything went quiet.


End file.
